


Such a dirty mouth, my pet. (Loki x Reader)

by NightRoses



Series: Breaking Bad with Loki Laufeyson [1]
Category: Avengers, Iron Man - Fandom, Loki (Marvel) - Fandom, Marvel, Tony Stark - Fandom
Genre: Defiance, Delinquent, F/M, Forbidden, Naughty, Sweet, dirty - Freeform, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 20:36:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6254962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightRoses/pseuds/NightRoses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Careful with that pretty lips of yours," he whispers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Such a dirty mouth, my pet. (Loki x Reader)

Now (Y/N) rarely defied her brother, Tony Stark. And when she does argue with said brother, it would always-as if a law of the universe- involve a mischievous trickster.

"What'd he say?" Loki asked (Y/N), as she-lost in a hopeless abyss of thoughts- wordlessly stared far off into the distance. 

He moved closer to her, leaned onto the railing next to her. Without turning to him, she said, "He said that it was about time I learnt that life isn't a fairytale."

Loki chuckled and even without looking, (Y/N) could feel his smile poking her straight faced bubble. 

"And what'd you say?" He waited for sarcasm to drip out of her mouth, amusedly grinning. 

"That he couldn't be more wrong." 

He smiled still, waiting and waiting. 

"And to piss off," (Y/N) added. He chuckled again, inching closer to her. She turned to face him, a ghost of a smile across her lips, the lips that she could've sworn brushed his.

 

"I suppose you gave him a gift," he whispered, running his fingers through her hair. He loved how it cascaded down her back in messy swirls.

"Of course," she replied, putting her middle finger up in the air. He laughed.

"Did you remember to say," Loki started.

"Go fuck yourself," she finished for him, finally smiling in the end. 

"That's my girl," the young god said content with amusement and hovered over to peck the edge of her lips.

"Shall we celebrate?" Loki asked, earning a nod from (Y/N). 

"Fuck yeah," she exclaimed. 

"Careful with your words," said Loki, running his fingers down her back. Then added he in a coarse whisper, "You might be wailing them in bed tonight." 

Her eyes widened as he grinned satisfied.  
Then her expression shifts, she closed the distance between them, placed kisses on his neck. 

"Did I." She kissed his lips. "Tell you." She kissed his jaw and he shudders. "I promised." She kisses a little lower.  
"Tony, I'd be." She kissed his neck. "A good girl?" She finished with a good suck on his sweet spot and she could hear the reluctance of his to give in. A very delicious groan.

"Be a good girl for me," he managed to choke out.

"Can't, have to make it back to New York," she replied. She tiptoed to reach his ears. "But I'll be a very good girl when I come back."

She took off, leaving Loki speechlessly standing agape. "See you in three weeks."

"I guess I'd have to punish you for making me wait," he muttered under his breath, darkly chuckling. 

Apparently, now he had another problem to sort. Somewhere between his thighs.


End file.
